Lost in forever
by CiwahPixie
Summary: Renesmee is now 16 5 and is growing closer to Jacob everyday , but when her and Edward get in a fight she leaves home. Her and Jacob are trying to figure out their weird relationship and Seth starts getting closer than he should. First FF so please R
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

Chapter 1.

It was midnight and after. I stood there with my father in sliver beams of moonlight that fell from

the trees like rain. His pale skin looked like it was glowing next to me. Sure, I was pale but in a humanly kind

of way. Not in the glistining, sliver way like my father. We stood still as stone waiting for my mother to call

for us. "Gosh, its taking her longer than usual." I groaned, my flute like voice bouncing off the trees.

"Shh..." my father hushed back. I placed one small hand on his hard cheek. I had other ways of

telling him what I want. I showed him pictures of me yawning, and then I flashed over to some of me eating.

I couldn't remember any of me hunting at the time. I was so tired. I pulled my hand down hoping he got the

message. He just stood their looking at me. -I am hungry and tired- I whisperd in my head. He nodded once

and then pushed some bouncy, bronze curls out of my face.

"Why dont you go see if Jacob will take you hunting. Your mom is talking to Alice and Esme

about the house. It could take awhile." he whisperd softly. I could feel a smile curve up my face.

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice getting higher in excitment. I loved hunting with Jacob. He

would let me do anything, and I had a good feeling that I might get the bigger kill tonight. Dad nodded toward

the baseball clearing. I bit my bottom lip and shiverd. I pictured the big group of cloated vampires waiting for

me there. The paper white one with his boney aged hand out, and his body gards crouched down waiting to rip

me into shreads and throw me in to a bon fire. The volturi. I shook the thought out of my head and kept on

thinking about Jacob. He was the one in the clearing,waiting for me. Not the volturi.

"Do you want me to go with you?" My dad asked in a worried tone. I jumped at the sound of his

voice, forgeting he was there.

"Oh no, Im fine. I'll see you and mom at home. Love you dad. Bye!" I reasured him. I gave him

a quick hug and dashed off into the trees. I curved and turned, the picture of Jacob still in my head. I could

hear his paws thudding in the wet grass. I ran faster when it started to sprinkle, trying to dogde the rain drops.

I ran faster than normal humans did. Heck, I could lap a gold metel winning track star before they past the 100

meter line. Now, if that track star was a full blood vampire, then I was like a snail with asma trying to sprint.

A flash of lighting craked the sky and thunder vibrated the clouds. When I made it into the clearing

I couldn't see any sign of a huge, rust colored wolf anywhere. I stoped and listend real hard. The thudding of his

paws were still there, at least I hope they were his. Rain started pouring down from the grey and black sky.

"Jacob!" I yelled, rain dripping down from my face. I could hear the thudding paws again, this time

from behind me. I dashed off into the other side of the clearing and peered into the trees. I could see two huge

eyes staring back at me. "Jacob?" I whisperd. The big rusty wolf pounce at me, tackling me to the ground then

licked me across my wet forhead. "Eww! Jacob come on! That was gross." I complaned, wiping my head with

the back of my hand. Jacob got off me and then jogged back into the the group of trees. "Aww Jake come on. I

didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad at me." I apolgize. I stood there in the rain waiting for him to come back.

About a minute past before he was running out of the trees in soaked jeans and no shirt. Again. He lifted my

chin and started kissing me. My heart was pounding so fast I couldn't hear any rest in between each thud. I think

it might have missed a beat or two. I was so much like my mother that way.

This kiss lasted longer than our usaul hello kisses. Jacob must be in a good mood, a very good

mood. His hands found mine and our fingers knoted together. For along time we just stood there, while he

kissed me. I was so caught up in the moment that I even forgot about the rain. He pulled his lips away from

mine and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Was that one better?" He asked quitly. It took

me a while to get my breathing back to normal.

"I dont know. Maybe you should kiss me again." I was like my mom that way too. We could never

get tired of kissing. I started leaning in to kiss him. Right before our lips were about to touch Jacob started

backing away, his eyes wider than ever. Confused, I turned my head to see what was inturuping my momment.

There standing in the middle of the clearing was Emmett, who looked like he was about to blow up in laughter

and Jasper,who eyes were wide in shock. I could feel my mouth drop to the ground. They ran over to us before

I had time to think of and excuse.

"Dont let us stop you." Emmett boomed, trying to hold back his laughter.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Oh long enough."

I could feel my face flush a little red. "Oh please don't tell dad! He would shoot me, burn me to a

crisp and then feed me to the lions." I begged hoping it was working.

"I think its wolf boy here you gotta worry about" Emmett said before he started laughing again

"Don't worry about us. Tomarrow is you big birthday. We won't tell." Jasper promised in his

quite deep voice. I started to feel a bit clammer, more relaxed. "Now if I were you I would start heading home"

my stomach roared in hunger. Emmett rolled his golden eyes and threw a dead racoon at me.

"You can eat on the way"

"Thanks guys! I owe you big time." I said as tried to hung them both, but my arms weren't long

enough. Jacob grabed my hand and started towing us back into the trees.I looked behind and waved bye to my

favorite,and only, uncles.

"Pay up." was all I could hear before we were lost in the woods.

"Do we have to go home?" I asked when Jacob started walking again. "This was such a short

hunting trip and I didn't get to catch everything I wanted to." Jacob turned around and lifted up my chin again.

My mind went blank and I didn't think about anything, I just felt. Jacob sighed and pull his lips away from

mine.

"We're to close now...he can hear us." Jacob breathed in my ear.

"Yeah your right... thank you." I whisperd. He grabed my hands and gave me a quick peck on the

forhead.

"Good night Renesmee"

"Good night Jacob." I walked away still holding his hand until I couldn't feel it anymore. I didn't

turn around because I knew if I did I would never make it home.

I cracked open the door quitly and stepted into the warm, homie, house. I could hear a fire cracking

in the living room. I dont understand why my mom and dad light fires when they our both vampires, and Im

so warm blooded it doesn't really make any difference. "Hello?" I called. There was no answer. I stept into the

living room and saw mom and dad head's pop up from the couch. Good, they still had shirts on.

"Oh hi, Nessie. Why are you home so soon?" Mom asked. Great! I waisted a perfactly wonderfull

night with Jacob just so I wouldn't get chewed out by dad and it turn out that the only thing he's worried about

is if mom's shirt is a button down or a pull over. Dad heard me that time.

"Sorry Nessie."

"Oh its ok. I'll see him tomarrow. I'm getting these wet clothes off and going to bed."

"Night Nessie." they both said at the same time, then went back to kissing on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I woke up to Alice and Rosalie hovered over me. "Yes! She's up this time!" Alice cheered.

"What time is it?" I moned pulling my pellow over my head.

"6:00 p.m! Now get up" Alice yelled throwing my pellow into the next room.

"WHAT!! I slept all day?" I was shocked.

"Well you were up and down but never long enough for us to do anything." Rose answerd.

Alice pulled me off my bed and started to yank off my shirt.

"Now get in the shower, while I get your outfit ready." Alice demanded. I walked into the bathroom

with the water already running. I stept into the shower and let my mind wander. I thought about Jacob. I saw

his perfact face and his long black hair pulled into a pony tail. He big eyes staring at me. After I thought I made

Alice wait long enough, I turned off the water and rapped my self in a towel. When I went into my room I was

attacked by Alice and Rose. "Your not allowd to see until we're done." Alice said coveing my mirror. After

what seemed like for ever of curling and brushing, sliding on and sliding off Alice uncover my mirror and

cherped "What do you think?"

There staring at me was what looked like a goddess. I was wearing a short, sliver, halter top dress

that stoped at my knees. The neck line was so low I could see the top on my belly-botton. My tite black boots

went up a little past my dress and had a sliver chain that wrapped around it. Half of my reddish brown hair was

curled into ringlites and pulled up with a small teria to hold it all together. The rest of it was curled into bigger

curls that fell off my sholders. My lips were a pearly pink and my eye shadow was a nutty light brown.

"Oh Alice, Rose I love you guys! Look at my hair and my dress. Oh thank you." I cheerd. They

both gave me a hug and a peck on the check.

When I got to the huge, white house I saw mom and dad at the door. "You so pull that dress off

better than I did." Mom giggled.

"When did you wear that dress?" Dad asked

"You never saw. Im glad you didn't."

"I'm not" Dad winked at mom. They were so flirty and gooey to each other. The living room of the

house was amazing. There was a huge pink and silver ballon arce at the door way and ballons all over the floor.

Vase's full of roses were scatterd every were. On what use to be the coffie' table was a huge choclate foutain

with strawberries swimming in it. Next to the door way to the kitchen were 2 boxes rapped in pink sparkly

paper. I glance around all the groups of people. Seth was over by the T.V talking to Gramps, Emmett and

Jasper. Alice and Rose were in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme. Mom and Dad were still by the door

talking with Sue. Everyone that I loved was here except for one certain person. The one I wanted the most.

Then out of know where I hear a loud howl coming from the back of the room. Everyone jumped

and looked up, includeing me. There leaning against the rail of the stairs was Jacob. His mouth fell open and

his eyes started to shine. He walk over to me and gave me a quick hug then stared me up and down. "Wow!

Remind me to thank the girls later." He whisperd in my ear. Then with out any warning he lifted my chin and

our lips combined. My mind went blank again and my heart started to skip beats. He kissed me with so much

passion that the choclate almost started to boil. I soon forgot where I was at but I didn't care. I felt his lips

slowly pull away from mine. "We will have plenty of time for that tonight. Just us. Right now you have

company."

I tip toed over to Seth and tapped him on the sholder. "Um I'm sorry Sr. but we don't let in strays."

Seth jumped at the sound if my voice but then quickly turned around.

"Nessie!! Or is that nickname to kidish for you now." Seth gave me a one armed hug and then

handed me a glass of punch. "Wow you look...uhh...older."

"Umm...Thanks? Is older good?

"Yeah it is."

Jacob was soon behind me with one hand on my sholder. He never left me and Seth alone for more

than a minute. I leaned my head back just a little until it was resting on his chest. "So Nessie are you coming to

Sam's swim party tomarrow. It would be awsome if you did." Seth asked. I could feel Jacob growl deep down

in his gut. Dad hissed from some where in the kitchen.

"Uhh...maybe. I don't know what I am doing tomarrow." Jacob started dragging me back over to the

stairs. "I guess I'm not going to Sam's party."

"Well if you want to but..." another growl ripped out between his teeth. I felt my stomach tie up

into a knot. What was the big deal about this party. I burried my face down in his chest and rapped my arms

around his waist. When I looked back up he was smiling again. The next thing I know I was ripped away from

Jacob and thrown over to the 2 little boxes.

"Present time!!" Alice chreped, clapping her hands in exciment. Everyone started to make their

way around me untill I traped inside a circle. "Open mine and Rose's first" Alice buzzed, shoving one of the

boxes in my face. I carefully tore the pink paper off and opened the fancy white box. Inside was a soft, black

swetter. It was the kind where the neck line falls off your sholders and its so long and slimming it looks like a

dress.

"Aww...thanks. Its so soft and pretty." I gave them each a bear hug and then started opening another

box. Inside this one was small sliver braclet with dimonds danging down and some earings to match. Inside

the braclet was an ingraving written in french.

"May we always be by you side. No mader how far away." Dad whisperd, his smile getting bigger as

I gave him and mom a long hug and told them I loved them. I started getting up when ever Emmett grabed my

arm and flung me into the garage.

"You still got one last present, from me, Jazz, and all you little wolf friends down in Lu push." he

boom. I glanced at Jacob, but he just shugged his sholders looking as suprised as me. "Ta Da" Emmett boomed

again pulling down a sheet. Under that sheet was a small, black harly davison fat boy. Its handles and foot

petals were ploshed and shone in the light.'Black Beauty' was written in flams on the tank. "Well don't just

stand there. Get on it and start 'er up."

I straddled on the motercycle and kicked on the engine. The bike roared under me and I felt a shoot

of adrenaline run threw my bones. Bella, Jacob and Seth whimpered in the background. I turned off my black

beauty, trying not to waste gas, and climbed off. My body was still shaking with exciment.

"Now don't wreck it like you did the red one."My mom warned. I remeber the day she tought me

to drive. It took forever for me to even get it started, but when I got going, I was gone. The only thing that

stoped me was two deer and about five trees, or the same tree five times.

After about and hour of small talk and watching T.V Edward floated over to my side. "Whats your

plans Nessie?" He asked. Before I had time to think Jacob was by my other side answering for me.

"Actully, I was wondering if I could steal her for the weekend."

I bit my bottom lip hoping Dad wouldn't blow up.

"Weekend!! Oh, NO!" He yelled, his hands clencht into a fist.

"Dad! I'm 16 now! I think I can handle myself.!!" I screamed back.

"Actully your only 5."

"Dad!! Dont do this to me. We've already talked about this."

"Its just that... it will be your fist time away from any of us. What if some one hurts you." He was

always like this. He didn't even let me go to school because ' he knows what goes threw boys heads'. Not that

I needed school. My brain and body grows faster than normal.

"I'll be with Jake. I dout he'll let anyone near me."

Dad's jaw titend and he clencht his fist harder. "Jacob, if you let ANYthing happen to my little girl,

I WILL hunt you down" He hissed jabbing a finger into Jake's chest.

I let out a loud, happy scream and hugged my father. "Dont worry Edward. You know I won't let

anything touch her. I'm not like that." Jacob reasured my dad while I went to go say my goodbyes.

"I know Jake. You care to much. Its just a dad thing. Nothing against you, but I did mean what I

said." Edward answerd. Alice handed me my bag and gave me a wink. Jacob was already on his bike out side.

I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waste. I waved goodbye and we shoot forward into the

night. Just us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Where are we going?" I asked over the howling wind and the roar of the bike.

"You'll see." he answerd. My heart started pounding. I leand up and kissed him on the neck, hopeing

that I wouldn't distract him from driving. It only made him go faster. The bike growled in pleasure and started

picking up speed. I sat back down and held on harder to Jacob. He suverd the bike around on road one-oh-one

north and slowed down just alittle. Then he turned again on one-ten. Where were we goin? He stopped the bike

when the pavement and the woods met. I started to go down the trail but Jacob quickly turned me around

with one hand. "First of all we're going this way." he pointed to the trailess trees. "And Its a long hike. I don't

think you want to walk five miles in those." he pointed down to my tall black boots. He had a point.

"Ok so what? Are you going to carry me?" I asked in sarcasim. A smile poped up on his face and he

gave me a wink. Then, before I could ask another question he blew up into fur, shreds of what was left of his

clothes falling to the ground.The big rusty wolf bent down and nudged me with his red mussle. I jump on to

his back and he darted off into the woods.

After what seemed like fourty-five minutes of just hard core ruuning Jacob stoped and let me

down off his back. Then he pranced off into the trees to where I couldn't see him. Seconds later he came out

as human still zipping up his jeans. Once again there was no shirt.

"Oh did you steal those from a hiker or something?" I asked giggling.

"No. I planed ahead." he answerd. Jacob took my hand and stated leading me deeper into the

forset. "Here we are." he said as we steped into a round opening. The grass shone sliver in the moon light and

the wildflowers danced in the wind. Some were near by I could hear the song of a small stream.

"Mom and dad's meadow." I whisperd. I can't belive he took me here, where mom and dad had

their first,romantic date.

"Yeah. I asked Bells and Edward if I could barrow it for tonight." Jacob whisperd back, his arms

wrapped around me and his head rested on my sholder. I felt something cold resting on my chest.When I

looked down I saw silver dog tags wrapped around my lockett. 'Jacob' was ingraved in black.

"Just so you dont forget me when im gone." he whisperd in my ear. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek.

He slowly twriled me around and started rocking me back and forth. We span around forever until we

reached the middle of the beautiful meadow. He mouthed the words 'I love you', he's wonderful brown eyes

locked with mine. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I reached up and placed my hand on his face. I showed

him the time at the party whenever he told me we could kiss later, when we were alone.A soft chuckle leaked

out of his lips as he pulled me onto the wet grass with him. I curled up next his warm body, our noises almost

touching. He pulled my face closer and let our lips finish where they left off.

The ground melted out from underneath me. All I could see, hear, or feel was Jacob. The heat from

his body rapped around me and sent my heart flying. The passion soon took over me and I felt my hands run

threw his hair. He rolled us over, our lips never leaving each other. He held up his body with one hand and

used his other to hold mine. Then he rolled us over to where I was on top. He moved his lips down to my

neck. I could feel his warm breath on my overheated skin. I pulled his soft lips back up to mine and started

pulling us back up. The cold air circled around us and I crushed my chest to his. With out breaking the kiss he

back me up to a tree and let his hands fall down to my waist. Forgetting how to breath I jolted my head up

and gasped. His lips started making their way back to mine. My vision went blank and I didn't even know

what I was doing anymore. He started to make things go even slower. His lips over powered mine and I let

them lead. I could feel his hands slowly crawl up my back until they reached the knot that held up my dress.

I felt his finger's started untyeing it.

My mind went crazy when I figured out where he was going with this. Panicking, I shoved his

body away from mine and grabed my dress before it fell. Jacob stared at me, his breaths still heavy as he tired

to figure out what he did wrong. He face went into shock and his eye were full with fear. "CRAP! Nessie I am

so sorry. I didn't mean to... thats not where I was meaning to go with this.I just... the kissing and the...crap...

Please dont be mad. Its just...your dress...and your eyes...your body...UGH! I'm so sorry." At first I wanted to

yell and scream. I wanted to kick him and steal his bike and ride off. But then I saw his face. His poor, sad

eyes. He didn't know what he was doing either. I took a deep breath and smiled in forgivness.

"Its ok... Here can you help me with this?" I turned around.His hands grabed the two silver strings

and tyed them back together. When he was done he turned me around and held on to me.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I need to controll myself better." he whisperd, I could feel his lips moveing

on my ear.

"Its ok. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." I whisperd, my breathing still wasn't back to normal. We

just stood their holding each other for awhile until Jacob brook the scilence.

"I love you. You know that right." All I could do was nod my head in his chest. "No. I don't think

you get it. I Love you. I want to be with you forever. I Want you." He whisperd again. Shocked overflowed

me. Jacob has always told me he's love me, but now I just realised what he really ment. It took me forever to

responed.

"Jacob, I love you too. I don't want to be with you forever. I already know I'll be with you forever.

And how can you want me when you already have me." Jacobs breathing got deeper as he chocked on his next

words.

"Then why did you push me away." My mind was filled with shock again.

"Jacob... I'm just... not ready. That doesn't mean I don't love you." I could feel his lips in my

hair. His heart started to speed up. I looked up and saw agoniy in his face. He was biting his lips trying to hold

bakc tears. Jacob was hurt. My mind click when I relized why. Every time he kissed me, every time he held

me, he was fighting. He wanted so much more but he fought off the urged to. And then whenever he slips up,

I push him away. I could feel my heart pounding in pain. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest and

spinning the blade around. I was hurting him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I pushed up against him and

I force his lips to move with mine. I wrapped my hand around his neck and held on tight. I was never going to

let go of him again. Sighing, he pulled his lips away from mine.

"Why must you be so rude?" he whisperd.

"I am tired of hurting you. I won't do it anymore." I answerd back. He grabbed my waist and

leaned his head against my sholder. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not being completly fair, but does this mean I never

get to kiss you again?" To answer that question he did kiss me. Not with saddness but with passion and

happiness. Then he pulled me to the ground again and held on to me.

"Happy Birthday. Now we should get some rest." he whisperd.

"I love you Jacob." I answerd back. Soon I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The clearing had an unusual mist covering the dead grass. Jacob was being held back by two dark

figures, their hoods covering their shadowy faces. All I could see where two sets of ruby red eyes glaring at me.

I heard a raspy voice whisper 'join' in my ear. A cold shiver crawled up my spine. "No! Never!" I yelled. Then

all of a sudden Jacob collsaped to his knees. He screamed in terror as he clawed at the ground. "No! Jacob" I

whisperd, reaching out with my hand. I tryed to force my foot to move forward but someone was holding me

back. Jacobs eye's rolled to the back of his head as he gasped for air. "Renesmee!" he choaked before some

unknown hands started to drag him away.

I woke up, finding myself screaming in horror. Jacobs warm hands wrapped around me and fliped

me over to where I was faceing him. "What's wrong?" he asked, a worried tone overflowed his voice.

"Just a dream" I whisperd.

"More like a nightmare. What happend? Are you sure your ok?" he asked once again, the worrieness

never leaving his tone.

"Can we go back to your house?" I pleeded, still trying to get over the fact that I am awake. Jacob

took his phone out of his pocket and fliped it open.

"3:30 a.m Wow I wasn't planing on staying that long." He said to him self. He slowly got up and

into wolf form. I crawled on his back and he took off into the woods again.

He carfully craddled me into his small, soundless house and placed me on the tiny couch. He stared at me as I tryed to keep my heavy eyes open. "Why don't you just go back to sleep baby girl?" he whisperd, trying not to wake up his dad. I just shook my head fearcly and pulled my knees up to my chest. He walked over to the outdated radio and swiched it on, then came to sit next to me. The soothing music played softly in my ear. I laid my head on his hard hot sholder and let his breathing and the music sing me back to sleep.

I woke up in Jake's full size bed. I reached my hand behind, feeling for his chest but only finding an empty space. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The smell of buttery pancakes and maple syrup tickled my noise. I cralwed to the end of his bed and peeked my head around into the kitchen. Jacob was sitting at the wood table staring at the clock. Relief overflowed me as I saw him sitting there. Last night was only a really horralbe dream. No one was taking him away from me. To eager to make him wait any longer I hopped out of bed and skipped over to the table.

His faced glowed with happiness to see the smile that was on my face. "Nice to see you woke up in a good mood." He said, handing me a plate full of pancakes. I grined wider as I placed a peice of steaming hot cake in my mouth.

"Did you?" I asked in return.

"Of coarse I did. You dont know how wonderfull it felt to hear your cute little snore and feel you body heat asleep next to mine." he anwerd as he downed about three cakes in one bite.

"Aww... so sweet." He stared at me with love filled eyes and then gave me a wink. Jacob was always sweet, but he was never really the rominatic type, which made me wonder... "Where did you learn to be so romanatic?" I asked. He waited for a little bit, then cocked his head to one side.

"What do you mean?" he said, still looking confused.

"Last night. You were so...so Romeo like. Dont get me wrong, I loved it but, its not like you." He chuckled under his breath and shurgged.

"To tell you the truth I dont know where all that came from last night. I guess I just spilled my heart out and hoped it worked. I ment everything I said." He anwered mader-of-factly. I felt my heart warm up to those words. I just looked down and finshed my pancakes.

"Where's Billy?" I asked, just now realising he was gone.

"Fishing with Charlie. He will be gone all day. Paul and Rachel are already at the party and Seth will be here in an hour to ride with us over there." He said, answering three of my questions.

"We're going? Really? I didn't think we were the way you and dad acted." I said in shock.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to let you go at first, seeing at how it's a swim party and the only thing Seth could think about was you in a bikini. But now I'm not really that worried. The kid's alowed to have a little crush on you." He said almost busting into laughter.

"Seth doen't have a crush on me. We're only friends." I objected, but then I thought about the way he looks at me, as if I was Venus herself. I bit the inside of me lips trying not to giggle.

When we got done eating I steped into Jacobs room to change and get ready. I zipped open my bag, hoping  
Alice packed a swimsuite that didn't look like it came from a triple X store. I put on a baby-blue and white stripped bikini and some light blue hip-huggers. I slipped on some white flip-flops and pulled my springy ringletts into a ponytail, the curls bouncing around my face evertime I turned my head. I put on some copper colored eyelinner and grabbed a pair a sunglasses.

When I steped out of the room, Jake and Seth were waiting for me by the door. Jake was wearing a black under armor shirt and some red swim trunks. "Very nice." He complimented as he twilrled me around. I glanced over at Seth, who just blushed and looked down at his feet. We all climbed into the Rabbit, as Jacob started her up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The old car rattled and clanked as we pulled into Sam's drive way. I could hear the sound of beach music playing from inside the house. We went threw the back gate and was greeted by Quil. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it." He said handing each of us a can of sprite. I glanced around at the back yard. Over in the left hand conner was a table with cups and bags of chips on top. A giant blue cooler was sitting next to it. Over by the pool were three lawn chairs where Leah, and I was guessing, Kate were tanning -not like they needed it-. Paul, Jared, Sam, and Embry were having a volleyball match in the deep end of the clear pool, while Rachel and Emily sat in the shallow end.

"Hey Jacob, Seth come on! We can make it a three on three game." Sam yelled over the loud music and the splashing. Jake and Seth ripped off their shirts and did cannon ball's into the pool. I heard Leah and Kate scream whenever the giant wave smaked over them. After I was sure I wasn't going to get drinched by some unexpecting titlewave I shimmied off my jeans and headed over to sit with Rachel and Emily.

"Dang girl! You dangerous!" Jacob howled as I walked past him. All the guys started busting out into laughter when I stuck my toung out at him and struted over to pool steps as if I was on a runway show for Victoria Secert. I could feel two sets of eyes stairing at me as I was walking. One was, for sure, from Jacob, but the other one was more like an evil glare cutting into my back, probably from Leah. I steped into the huge pool thinking it was going to be ice cold, but when I was waist deep a shoot of warmth circled around me. I guess the werewolfs body heat was heating the pool.

"Hey Nessie! How's it feel to be sixteen" Rachel asked when I was over next to them.

"Actully, she's only 5." Leah said as she got up from her seat and started walking over to the pool. She was swing her hips as if they were a rocking chair. I just rolled my eyes when she fliped her hair and steped into the pool slower than normal. The pool got hotter as she walked twords us. Kate was right behind her looking at me as if I was going to pull a gun out and start shooting. Leah probaly told her I was some flesh eating monster who was going to attack all of them any minute. I gave her a warming smile, trying to show her that I wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Oh! What now! Yeah!" I heard Jacob, Paul, and Embry cheer together. They must have won. In a matter of seconds I felt Jacobs hot hand inside mine under the water. Paul was over by Rachel, his arm around her sholders.

"Wow. You swim fast." I said, trying to figure out the distance he covered in half a minute.

"Yeah, its a werewolf thing. The only person here who could swim, or run, faster than me is Leah" he answed, glancing over at Leah then back at me. Leah just fliped her hand in as if trying to say 'I know' with out any words. I've raced Jacob before, and I won,so I wonder...

"How much faster are you Leah" I asked nodding my head in her direction.

"Oh not by much I guess. I mean when we are both running our hardest his head is pretty much at my tail." she said, shurgging her sholders. I thought hard, trying to figure this out. Swimming takes alot of muscle power. I was shorter than Leah but we probably had about the same size muscle's. Me being smaller, gives me an advantage, I guess. Not so much to push forward. But Leah could cover more distance with her long legs and arms. I guess I should just leave it alone. I dont want to risk it.

Before I knew it, the sun went from the middle of the sky, to below the harrizon. The pool glittered like liquid glass under the stars and the full moon. Party lights lit up the backyard and made the pool flash different colors. Sam and Emily cleared off the deck to make room for some dancing. Jacob and I just floated around the pool, our hands intertwined. Jared dunked me a couple of time's but soon stoped after Jake threatend to rip off his arm's and tie them around his chest. Sometimes Jacob would pull his hand under water and start rubbing my leg. I would pull it back up after it started tickling.

"Chicken Fight!!" Paul yelled over the music, breaking the romantic slience. " First match is... Jared and Kate versus Jacob and Renesmee." he declared after he had everyones attention. Jacob dissaperd under the water. I felt his hands grab my legs and lifted me up on his sholders. I wrapped my hands around his head as he started walking to the center of the pool. Thank God he was so tall. Jared and Kate were facing us, Kates eyes full with fear. I gave her another resuring smile and her face lighted up just alittle. " On my count... 1... 2...3...Go!" Paul yelled throwing his arms down.

Kate grabed my sholder and started pushing forward. I griped on to her elbows and jerked them down. She started to wobble a little but soon caught her balance. I grabed her arm again but this time she grabbed mine too. We started playing tug-a-war with our arms. I focused on not trying to pull her arm out of her sholder. Jacob and Jared started growling and circling each other. She pushed hard and I started to slip off of Jakes sholders. I quickly shoved Kate back, making her fall into the water. Everyone cheered and Jacob pulled me down with one arm, gave me a congrates kiss and then threw me into the water next to Kate. We both giggled and she nodded, a smile on her face. I could see that she wasn't afriad of me.

After about 5 matches or so it was down to the finnal match-we turned it into a tornament, Me and Jake against Leah and Embry. I was soon up on Jacob's sholders and facing Leah. She gave me and evil glare and I could tell that this was more than just a game to her. She wanted to prove she was the best, and I was the only one left standing in her way. This was her chance to knock me down, and I wasn't going to let it happen.

When we saw Pauls arm's go down we both grabed each other's sholders. Leah squezzed hard and started to shake me fercly. My eyes went rattling and my head was slashing side to side. I tensed up my mucles making her do the same. I shoved forward cousing her to bend her tight arms. Then with one hard shake I flung her hands off my sholder. Her eye's glowed in furry as she push me back making me have to reach around Jacob's head for support. I placed both hands in front of me and shuved with all my might. Leah went falling back, her hand grabing mine. The next thing I knew I was flung off Jakes sholders and went flying over Leah's head.

I felt a hard smack on my chest and my eyesite went black. I gasped for air but none came in. I slid off whatever I hit and fell into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I could feel the cold water rap around me, making breathing even harder to do. I tried to swim back to the top but every kick sent me nowhere. I heard a splash from above and then felt a set of steaming hot hands pull me up and out of the water. "Someone give her C.P.R" I heard a voice yell, I couldn't tell who's it was, it was just a voice. Then I felt a set of soft, warm lips on mine forcing them to open. Blast of hot air fill my throut and I could feel the water coming back up. I quickly pushed the set of lips away and spit out about a gallon of pool water. My eyesite went from black to blurry and then soon back to normal. I rolled over to see Jacob hovering over me, his eyes fill with consurn and fear.

"You okay?" he whisperd when I got done choaking and started to actully breath again. I just nodded once but soon regreted it after my head pounded in pain.

"Thanks." I said. Seth's head poped out from behind Jake's sholder and Quil was standing by his side. They look just as worried as Jacob was. "Im fine. Really. It just knocked the wind out of me, thats all." I said in a reasuring way. Their eyes just got wider as I stood up.

"Renesmee... your chest." Jacob said, fear in his voice. I looked down to see what all the worring was about. A big, black and blue bruse was boulging out across my chest. I poked it twice, flinching just alittle and then shrugged.

"So did we win...or what?" I asked trying to change the subject. Jacob just shook his head and smiled.

"You are so much like Bella. Getting hurt and not even caring, more worried about somthing else." he chuckled and the wrapped his arm around me. "Well guys. I guess we'll see ya someother time." Jacob announced. I twisted out of his arm and gave him a look.

"We're not leaving just because I got hurt, are we?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"No I was planning on leaving anyway's. Billy's home by now and I bet he wanted to see you before we take off tomarrow." He answerd and we headed out the back gate and into the car.

"Oh. Yeah." I whisperd to myself, forgeting about Billy again. We rode back to Jacob's, not saying a word. I would catch him glancing over at my chest every now and then, but that was about it. This was one of those time where I wished I had my dads abbilty to read minds.

When we got out of the car, Jacob raped his arm's around me and didn't let me move. I stood there wondering what put him in this kind of mood. Then he swooped me up into his arms and carried me into the house, like we were newlyweds or something. Billy was sitting on the couch, saddness written across his tan face. He sighed when he saw me in Jake's arms. "Hi Billy!" I said in a half cheery, half worried tone. He just nodded his head and changed the channl on the T.V.

"What's wrong with your dad?" I asked Jacob when we were in his room.

"I don't know. Maybe Charlie got more fish than he did or something." he answerd as if it wasn't a big deal. I dug around in my bag trying to find something to sleep in. All I could find were my booty shorts with 'Hottie' written on the butt.

"Alice." I hissed to myself. "Remind me to never let Alice pack for me again." I said out loud. Jacob looked at me in a confused way. I flung the black mini shorts at him. He held them up and then glanced at me.

"I like them. At least they tell the truth." He said, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out. He jerked them away before I could snatch them out of his hand. "No! I want to see them on you." he said, a playful smile curving up his lips. I shook my head and pounced at him. He held them out to where I could just barely touch them.

"Jacob! Come on! Give them back!" I yelled,not in a mad tone, reaching even harder.

"You know what I want." He said waving the shorts in my face. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed the shorts. I walked over to his closet and shut the door. I searched his shirts for the perfect one. I sliped on my shorts and a long black shirt to match. The shirt went down to my knee's covering up my shorts. When I walked out of the closet Jacob just stood there. "Thats cheating." he said in an annoyed tone. He grabed a tank top out of my bag and threw it at me. I went back into the closet and sliped it on. This time when I walked out Jacob lying on his bed, looking up.

"Better?" I asked getting his attenion. When he rolled over to look at me his eyes grew wide and the playful smile poped back on his face.

"Much better." he said, getting up and walking over to me. He spun me around and sighed. "Why must you hide all this from me." He said pointing to my shorts.

"Jacob." I whined. He just shurgged his sholders and turned on the raido. The music filled the room and I knew the song automaticly. I felt my head start to bob to the beat of the music. Then I started to mouth the words. I felt my body suave side to side and my hips started to shake. I was soon singing the song and totally forgot about Jacob.I felt myself drop to the floor and then back up again. Then I felt warm hands on my hips. I jumped out of my skin and turned around to see Jacob there behind me. "Oh My Gosh! I cant belive I just did that in front of you." I said hiding my head inside my hands. He pull up my face and smiled.

"Girl's are aloud to dance Nessie. You dont have to hide it." he chuckled and then gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Where did you learn to dance like that anyways. I know it wasn't from Edward. Then again you never know..." he said trailing off.

"Rose's Batchurlett party two months ago."

"Can they All do that?" he asked

"Well Me, Mom, Rose, and Alice can. Esme wasn't there." I answerd. Jacob shook his head as if to shake out a memory. He mouthed Rosalie's name then shiverd.

"Great now every time I talk to them,thats all I am going to see." He said in a kidding way. Then he turned off the radio and the lights and pulled me on the bed with him. I curled up against his chest as he rapped his arms around me. Then I felt his foot rub mine in a soothing way. He grabed my leg and curled it around his waist. I could feel his breathing get heaver. I looked up to see if something was wrong. He just stared at me with love filled eyes. He lifted his eye brows and the smile at me.

"Jacob. Don't do this to me. You already know what I'm going to say." I whined, trying to be as nice as possible. He bit his lips and then kissed me with out warning. He push his lips hard against mine and forced them to open. My breathing got uneven as he rolled over on top of me. "Jacob." I breath trying to push him off. He rolled over and started pushing me up againts the wall. "Jacob." I said again, this time louder.

"Renesmee" he whisperd.

"Jacob stop! Your crushing me! Ouch! Jacob!" I yelled. He pulled away and stared at me. I grabbed my chest and tryed to get my breathing back to normal. The bruse sent shoots of pain threw my body as it grew larger.

"CRAP!" he scowlled at himself. "Are you ok?" I nodded my head and then sighed. I stroked his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He rapped his arms around me as I curled back up next to him.This was my last night with Jacob alone. I burried my head in his sholder as my chest pounded in pain, the bruse getting bigger.

When I woke up that morning and went to take a shower I glanced into the mirror to see how bad the bruse had gotten. It was black and purple with no reddness anywere. When I went to touch it a shock of pain ran threw my body. I bit down hard on my lips, trying not to scream. How in the world was I going to hide this from dad. I couldn't even take off my shirt without screaming in my head and flinching at every movement.

When I got out of the shower and put on some clothes I showed the bruse to Jacob, hoping he had an idea of how to hide it. He just shook his head and sighed. "We can't hide it. Even if he never see's it he can still find out about it. You know we are both going to be thinking about it one way or another. The only one who can hide anything from Edward is your mom." He had a point. I took a deep breath and rested my head against his chest. The only way to keep this private was to advoid seeing him, and I knew that wasn't going to happen. Even if I tryed. Even if me and Jake ran away to mexico, got facials and different names he would still find us.

"Come on. We got to take you home." Jake whisperd. I gave him a pouty face and crossed my arms like a little kid. I reached up and started kisssing him.

"Come on now, Nessie." he said before I started kissing him again. "No Nessie." he said. I pulled my lips back to his and ran my fingers threw his hair. "Ok fine! 5 minutes!" he said before pulling me on to the bed. My five minute felt like five seconds and before I knew it we were riding down the lane to the big, white house. Dad was in the front lawn, his arms crossed and his toes tapping. Right then and there I knew that this was going to be a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

When I got off the bike Dad walked over and gave me a big hug. I felt my sholders flench as I yelled 'Dont scream! Dont scream! Dont scream!' in my head. Crap! that did it. Dad pushed out of the hug and looked down at me confused. "What's wrong Nessie?" he asked. I steped away and keep on saying ' Nothing' in my head. Dad's face went from worried to angry in a matter of seconds.

"You just dont know when to stop do you!" He yelled, throwing his glare at Jacob. Great! He knew! I glanced over at Jacob and threw my arms in the air. He just bit his lips and droped his sholders. "Whoops is right! I thought I told you not to let ANYthing happen to her!" He hissed. Everyone was outside by now, their head's cocked to one side trying to figure out what's going on.

"It was an accident!" Jacob yelled back. His face turning hard.

"I'm not talking about when ever she fell off the diving board" He said, I could hear mom and Esme gasp in the background. "I'm talking about whenever it got worse!" How much was Jacob telling him? Mom steped up next to dad and place her hand on his sholder in a claming way.

"What got worse?" she asked, her musicle voice sounded out of place.

"Why dont you show her Renesmee." dad snaped, glaring down at my chest. I riped off my shirt, not even caring who was there to see and pointed at the giant bruse that streched from one bra strap to the other.

"What happend!" Esme said as she looked closely at the bruse.

"We were playing chicken in the pool and I fell on a diving board, but its no big deal." I said jerking my head to glare at dad.

"Oh that's not all that happend. Why dont you tell them the rest, or do you want me to." Dad pulled his eye brows together.

"Nothing happend! You wern't there! You wouldn't know anyways!" I screamed, grinding my teeth together.

"Yep. That pretty much what happend." Dad said nodding at Emmett. Great! Just what I needed! "No.Just kissing." dad hissed, answering another one of Emmetts questions. Emmett's lip pulled back showing his teeth as he face Jacob.

"What's he saying!" I demanded.

"He just guessed what happend and then wanted to know how far Jacob went with you before..." he stoped, not needing to say anymore. A growl ripped out between Jacob's mouth as he bared his teeth and faced Edward.

"Jacob, no." I said, putting my arms on his sholder.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he said, another growl roaring out from his chest.

"I know that, and thats all that should matter." I whisperd then turned around and faced Dad. His eyes got wider and more furious.

"That wasn't the first time! Her dress! How DARE you!" He screamed as he bent his knees and slung his arm's out to his side. Emmett and Jasper were soon beside him, bent down the same way.

"No! He didn't know what he was doing! I caught it before it fell anyways!" I yelled. The three of them started stalking forward, hissing and growling.

Then out of know where Quil and Embry started to jog out of the woods and were by Jacob's side in seconds.

"Hey, Seth said he heard you guys fighting and asked us to find out what was going on." Quil said, as Embry glance around looking at everyone's face's. When his stare reached me his eye's grew wide in confusion. Just then I remembered that I still had my shrit off.

"Wow! That burse got big!" Embry said, his eye's never leaving my chest. Jacob snaped at him and sliped my shirt back on. Quil looked at Jacob and then over to Dad, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Uhh... what's going on?" he asked, now looking more worried then suprised. Jacob growled as the three got closer. Quil and Embry automatily bared their teeth like Jacob and stepted in front of me. Me and mom jumped in between the boys with our hands out, pushing them back. Jacob growled at me and I snaped back. I shoot a look over a Quil and Embry as they shut their mouths and started to back down. Jasper and Emmett did the same whenever Mom hissed at them.

"That enough Edward. You are not fighting Jacob!" Mom whipserd, he musical voice had a sharp tone in it. Dad closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Jacob I think its time for you to go." Jacob nodded his head as he grabed my arm and started pulling me away. Dad jerked me back and kept a frem grip on my sholder. "Without my daughter."he hissed. Jacob glared at

Edward then glanced down at me.

"Go Jaocb. I'll see you tomarrow." I reasured him, blowing him a kiss.

"No your not." Dad whisperd, his eyes still on Jacob. I looked up at him, my face filled with shock.

"Wha..what?" I asked, choaking on my words. Dad took another deep, unneeded breath but didn't look down at me.

"Your not seeing him tomarrow... or ever again.As soon as he steps off this land he's not aloud to come back!" Dad said in a demanding voice.

"Fine then I wont leave." Jacob said, taking another step closer to me.

"I'll chase you off!"

"I'll stay and fight!"

"Then I'll kill you!"

"No!" I yelled, twisting out of my dads hand and stood in front of Jacob.

"Emmett." Dad whisperd, his dark golden eyes on me. Emmett pulled my hands behind my back and dragged me over to where he was standing. I snaped and hissed at him, but he never even lossend up.

"Let her go! Don't you see she wants me. Bella tell him!" Mom took dad's face in her hands and stared into is angry eyes.

"Edward, you know we can't keep them apart. Jacob Inprinted on Nessie and she has fallen deeply in love with him. We can't even keep them away from each other for a whole twenty-four hours, let alone forever." she whisperd, rubbing her fingers on his cheeks. Dad shook her away and growled at Jacob.

"Try me!" he hissed. Jacob took another step forward and reached out his hand. I wiggled and turned but couldn't break out of Emmett's hard grip. I could feel tear's start to run down my face.

"Let Her GO!" Jacob yelled.

"NO!" Edward answred.

"Edward! Stop beign so over protective!" Alice demanded, taking a step towards Dad.

"Back off" Dad snaped, making Alice jump back. Quil and Embry put their hands on Jacob and started pulling him away.

"Umm... Jake I think it's time to go. You can call Nessie tonight, after you have calmed down, and try to work this out." Quil said looking over a Edward.

"He can try." he answerd, but I knew that even if Jacob said he would never touch me again, he wasn't giving in.

"No! I want her now!" Jacob yelled as he reached out for me. He grabed my sholder's and pulled me out of Emmett's arm's and into his. He rapped his hands around my waist and push me against his hard chest. I burried my head in his neck and I felt his warm lips brush across the back of mine. The tears that ran down my face got even heaver.

"Im not letting you leave!" I pleadded, flenching at the thought of it.

"Im not going anywhere." Jacob whisperd in my ear,then growled in anger. I reached down and grabbed the necklace he gave me, knowing what he ment.

"Renesmee... he can't control himself. Look what happend" Dad whisperd.

"You've hurt mom before, but you didn't stop seeing her." I hissed back.

"Yes but... she asked for it, she knew what was going to happen." he answred, wincing at the thought of it.

"Oh ok so asking makes it alright?" I scowled

"No. I just don't want you and him to make the same mistake me and your mom did." At first I didn't get what he ment. Then it clicked into my head.

"I was a mistake! Is that what I am! A mistake! Well I'm terribly sorry that I was born!" I yelled, hissing and crying at the same time. First, he wanted to take Jacob away from me, and now he's calling me a mistake! Was there any other part of my heart he couldn't rip up."Meet me at the end of the lane." I told Jacob as I stormed off into the garage. I uncoverd my black beauty and pulled her outside.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What do you think your doing?" Dad asked placing his foot in front of the tire.

"Leaving! I'm going to live with Jacob." I yelled as I shoved the bike forward. Jacob was already down the lane and I couldn't see Quil or Embry any where.

"Nessie! Be serious! What are you going to do when ever you have your 'vampire needs' " My mom said placing a hand on my sholder.

"Jake will take care of me..." I whisperd.

"Renesmee..." Mom whined, tring to pull me off the bike.

"No let her go." Dad whisperd. "Nessie, I love you, and I dont think your a mistake but, if you can't stand to live with me anymore then go." he said steping out of my way, pulling mom back with him. I didn't stop to say goodbye or to even think about what I was doing. I just had to get out of there, and fast. I reved up my bike shoot down the lane, kicking up a cloud of dirt and grass behind me. I looked back in my reveiw mirror to see Dad, with his arms around mom, staring at me as I rod away. I forced back the tears knowing it would only hurt more.- I love you and I am sorry- I whisperd in my mind, hoping he could still hear me. I didn't look back again, I just followed Jacob around the cornor. I was leaving the only life I knew for the one I loved,and it was too late now to change my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

I curved the bike up next to Jacob so we could ride side by side. I still held back the tears, not wanting Jake to see me like this. The wind whipped around my hair and sent it flying in different directions. I saw two big wolves running along the side of the rode, following me and Jake. I didn't take a second look to see who they were, I just kept on riding. When we reached Jakes house I turned off my bike and started to push it to the back. Jacob stoped me and told me to go inside. Not wanting to fight with him, I ran inside and fell on his bed.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I pushed a pellow up to my face and whaled into it. I screamed in pain from my chest and then started balling again. Quil and Embry walked threw the door and stop in their tracks when they saw me. Seeing them standing there reminded me a my two uncles that I just left behind. The tears turned into a rainstorm and my throat started to swell up as I screamed again. Not even knowing what I was doing I ran over to Embry, rapped my arms around him and cryed into his chest. "Uhhh..." was all Embry could say as I drowned his shirt in tears. I knew this was a uncomfortable moment for him, but I didn't care. I just want to cry it all out.

When I heard Jake walk threw the door I tore my self away from Embry and ran to him. I coiled my hands around his waist and burried my face into his hot chest. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and kissed my neck every now and then. "Uhh... do we need to go?" I herd Quil ask, his tone uneven.

"No! Dont leave!" I yelled, my tears falling faster. Jacob curled his arms around me harded and started rubbing my hair. I don't know why it hurt me worse to think about them leaving, but it did.

"Ok Nessie, they wont leave. They're staying. Shh. Clam down." Jacob whisperd in my ear, although his voice didn't sound very relaxed. I had to stop this reduclious crying. It was scaring Jacob and not making anything better.

I took a deep, choaking breath and let it back out slowly. I cleared my mind and took control of my body again. When I stopped my whaling and screaming I look up at Jacob, who whiped away what was left of the tears. When he did that it was as if he took all the pain with him. As if when ever he whiped the tear's he also whiped away my heartache.

"Now you see. Everythings going to be alright " he whisperd, more to himself than me.

"Sorry guys." I snifted, turning to Quil and Embry.

"Oh its ok, but I think you owe Embry a new shirt." Quil answerd, pointing down to Embry's now stained shirt. I couldn't help but giggle just a little. Then I looked up at Jacob and gave him a long, thank you kiss. When I pulled away Jacob gave me a quick hug and whisperd 'You welcome' in my ear. There was a soft knock on the front door, followed by a loud hard one.

"Don't break the door down Paul!" Rachel's voice yelled from outside. The brass knob rattle, shaking the whole door. Jacob walked over to the door and opened it just enough for Rachel to squezz threw, then slamed it shut on Paul's face. Paul kicked the door and yelled somthing about breaking Jake's noise.

"Oh come on Jake! Let him in!" Rachel demanded trying to pull the door back open. Jacob unlocked it and then jumped out of the way before Paul could tackle him to the ground.

"Hey Renesmee!" Rachel greeted me, giving me a one arm hug, the other was filled with bags of clothes.

"Oh, so you wanna fight huh? Alright tough guy, bring it!" Paul said, jabbing a finger in Jacob's chest.

"My bet's on Jacob!" Quil cheered, raising his hand in the air.

"No way man! Its all Paul today!" Embry argued.

"Ok now boys! If your going to wresle do it outside! I don't want Billy having a heart attack when he get's home like last time." Rachel warned, kicking the guys outside. Jacob grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the door.

"Come on! Your my lucky charm. With you there cheering me on, I'll for sure win!" Jacob whisperd setting me down on a log. I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air like a preppy cheerleader.

"Gooooo Jacob!" I cheered rolling my fist's in circles. Jake gave me a wink and ran off to the middle of the back yard. Quil and Embry sat on either side of me, as if they were my body gards. I pressed me elbow's on my knee and rested my chin in my hand. Jacob and Paul were always doing this, ever since I was little, and every time Jacob would call me his lucky charm.

Paul exploded into fur and tackled Jacob to the ground. Jacob was soon a wolf too and threw Paul off his back. The fight went on like this forever and I soon found my mind wandering off. I thought about eariler today, how I was in so much pain, and then out of nowhere it just went away. Even thinking about it now I felt fine. I mean sure there was a little pinch of pain, but not as much as there should be. I just left my family and I acted like it was no big deal. Was it because I was with Jacob? Or was I just that cold hearted. No, that couldn't be it. Because I was crying my heart out just a minute ago about it. Maybe it is because of Jacob. Maybe it has to do with the whole inprinting thing. I dicided I was going to ask Billy and Jake about it tonight and started to pay attention to the fight.

Jacob kicked Paul on the side, making him criple down to the ground. Then Jake did a body slam, pinning Paul where he was. " 1...2...3...4...5! Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner" Quil cheered, winning the bet.

I cuped my hands around my mouth and 'Whoo Hooed'. Jacob place on paw on Paul and then threw his head up in the air and howled, Quil and Embry did the same. I got up and handed Jake a pair of black sweat pants. He fased back and put them on right in front of me.

Now usually I would scream and cover my eyes, but this time I just kept my gaze on his face. I didn't feel shocked of embarised at all. There was deffintly something strange going on. Why was I acting so layed back?

"Oh... sorry! CRAP! Im just so used to it. Please don't be mad." Jacob said when he figured out that he's never fased infront of me before.

"Actully, I feel fine. Its weird, because knowing me I would run and hide, but...I dont know." I answerd, shurgging my sholders. Jacob gave me a consurned look, but it soon turned into a warm smile. Then he coverd my eyes when he heard Paul fasing back. I couldn't help but giggle.

We all walked back up to the old, tiny house, well except for me. Jacob carried me all the way instead. I could hear the sizzling of a hot grill, and smelled bar-b-q filling up the air. Paul walked over behind Rachel, reached over her sholders,and started to flip the hamburgers. I leaned my head on top of Jacobs sholder and sighed. They looked like such a weird, happy couple. I wonder if that's what people saw when ever they look at us.

"Alright I think I am going over to Sam and Emily's for lunch. I promised Claire that I would play with her afterwards." Quil said taking off down the rode. I haven't seen Claire in forever. It was so weird that she was two year older that me, and yet here I was, passing off as a sixteen year old. I remember when ever me and her would play together when ever I was little, like 2 year's ago.

"Ok I guess I'll head home. Yipee." Embry whined, then he to took off. I felt sorry for Embry. His two best friends inprinted and he was one of the only ones left that haven't. He was always sorounded by it and yet he couldn't share the exciment with anyone.

"Poor Embry." I whisperd.

"Poor Embry?" Jake asked, looking down a me.

"Yeah, he's like one of the only one's who hasn't inprinted yet."

"Oh he's fine. It doesn't really bug him that much anyways." Jake said pulling my head back on his sholder. After about half an hour of what seemed like just sitting there, Billy came rolling down the hill. He looked like a young NASCAR driver. Jacob put me down and ran over to stop him from crashing into a tree

"Gosh old man! Your going to kill yourself yet." Jacob chukled as he pushed his dad over next to the grill. I gave him a warming smile and waved my hand. That worried, sad look poped up on his face. What in the world was going on!

"Hi Dad!" Rachel peeped, leaning down and giving Billy a kiss on the cheek. Happiness filled the old mans face as he gave his daughter a hug.Then he glanced over at me with the same sad eyes. Was it just me? Jacob came over next to me and curled his arm around my side. This made Billy even more upset.

"So Billy... did you have fun at Sue's?" I asked, trying to break the tenson between us. His eyes sweept down to Jacobs hand and then back to my face.

"Yeah... I'm going inside. The big game's on." He sighed and then quickly rolled off into the house. I looked up at Jacob and then at Rachel and Paul.

"Maybe you two should see whats wrong with him." Rachel whisperd, the went back to flipping burgers with Paul. Jake nodded once and headed into the house,me right behind him. I sliped my hand into Jacob's just in case I needed it. Billy rolled around to face us, then sighed something to himself.

"Hey dad, What up with you here lately." Jacob asked, cocking his head to one side. Billy took a ragged breath and then glanced down at our intwined hand.

"Im just worried thats all. No big deal." He whisperd shaking.

"About what? Whats wrong Billy?" I asked taking a step closer and placing a hand on his sholder. He looked over at Jacob, his old, wise eyes scanning his face.

"Jacob, whenever anyone, well any male I should say, even looks at Renesmee how do you feel?" Billy asked, shooting a glance to me then back to Jacob. Jake clentch our hands into a fist before answering.

"Well normal I guess. Guys are aloud to look, as long as they dont get to carried away. I know that Nessie is my girl." Jake answerd, relaxing our hands.

Where was Billy going with this? I stared deep into his eyes, trying to see what was going on. Billy just nodded his head and sighed.

"So you dont feel a little bit, angry?" Billy whisperd, his eyes never leaving Jacobs face.

"No... well not any more than normal, but thats just a guy thing."

Billy shifted in his chair, then leaned his head back, his long black hair hanging over the wheels.

"Whats this got to do with anything?" Jake asked, now confused. Billy took another deep breath and pulled his head back up.

"I just don't want Renesmee to end up like Emily, poor girl." Billy sighed, flickering his eyes to me. Jacobs face turned red, his eyes flaring in anger. I could feel the heat run from his body to mine. Then when ever he looked down at me his face went soft again and his flesh went back to its normal rusty, tan color.

"That wont happen, I would never hurt Nessie." Jacob reasured his dad, rapping a strong arm around me. Billy nodded his head down to my chest. . I looked down at the bulging bruse that poped out of my shirt. I didnt need dad here to know what he was thinking. Jacob looked to and then sighed, clentching his jaws together. I gave him a warming smile then looked over to Billy.

"Sam said that to. They all say that, and they mean it but. Well you see, when a werewolf inprints, they do whatever it takes to make sure that the person they inprinted on is happy, and feels no pain at all. Which means that they can't be angry around them. So all that anger bottles up inside them untill one day they just blow. And because they are a werewolf, the blow up is even worse. Look at Paul. He use to be all about fighting untill he inprinted, and then poof, no more blowing up." Billy explained. It all made sense. That was why I felt ok, it was because of Jacob.

"So thats why I'm perfectly fine with the fact that I just left my family?" I asked, making sure I was right. Billy gave me a questioning look. Jacob opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What happend?" Billy asked, his voice filled with consurn. I took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to come. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Its a long story. I really dont want to talk about it." I whisperd, trying to look depressed. The truth was I could sit there and tell him every detail about the fight and I wouldn't flentch a bit. Jacob tightend his arm around me, squezzing me closer to him. Billy sat in his chair and stared at us for along time. His old eyes flashing from my face to Jacobs. After he got done he nodded his head slowly and a half smile pulled up his mouth.

" Hmmm...ok...just be carefull. I cant help but worry. But you guys seem ok." He moaned then turned on the T.V. Jacob looked down at me, his eyes were filled with confusion and relief. I shurged my sholders, glad that I had some answers to the sea of questions overflowing in my head. Paul and Rachel walked in with a plate full of hamburgers. Jake pulled me to the table and sat me down next to him.

"Finally, I'm starving." he cheerd, banging his fist on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

I couldn't seem to get to sleep that night. My mind wouldn't stop thinking about what happend that day.I rolled over on my back and stared at the celling. I started to count sheep but that didn't work. Jacob's arm held me down, making it almost impossible to move. His heavy beathing filled my ear. I rolled over and burried my head in his bare chest. I could smell oil and wet grass. Jacob always smelled like that.It was like his axe, and it smelled good to me. After a while, Jakes body heat started to make me sweat, and my breathing was getting heavy.

"I guess I should take a shower, maybe that would help." I whisperd to myself. I twisted out of Jakes arms and gave his a soft kiss on his hot head. He looked so gentle in the dark. I couldn't help but smile at him. I grabed a towel and walked into the bathroom. The bright lights bounced off the white walls, making it even brighter. I turned on the water, makeing it ice cold. What was the whole point of taking a hot shower when I sleep with a human heater.

The water felt good againts my bruse, making it go numb. It was getting a little smaller but it was still black and blue. Even after I washed my hair and body I was still wide awake. I desided to shave my legs. After I made sure my legs were smooth and hair less I stood there and let the water run down my back. "This isnt working." I told my self as I turned off the water. I wrapped up in my towel and reached for my clothes. Ugh, they stunk and I forgot a new set of clothes.

I looked into Jakes room and saw my bag sitting on the floor next to the bed. -Oh stop being a wimp! Jakes asleep and no ones going to see you! What does it matter if he does anyways, he will some time.- I thought. It didn't help my nerves. -Ok just walk in there and change real quick!- I said in my head as I reached for the door.

It was hot in the room and I could feel the water dropletts drying off my legs. I reached down in my bag and dug around for some sleep shorts. I slipped on my 'Hottie' shorts then looked around for my shirt. Crap! It was dangling off the edge of Jakes side of the bed, and the only way to get to it was over Jacob. I took a deep breath and climbed on to the bed. - its ok! he's snoaring!- I yelled at myself as I reached over Jakes chest with one hand, and used the other one to hold up my towel. "Almost there" I whisperd, reaching a little bit farhter.

"Renesmee?" Jake moaned. Crap! He woke up. Why did he wake up? - Maybe he can't see me that well- I reaured myself. I slowly turned my head to face him. Jaocb's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped to the ground. Yep, he could see me. " Wh..wh.. Da...umm...What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes never leaving my towell.

"Hey Jake. Im just getting my shirt." I said, waving at him.

"Why are you half naked?!" He whisperd, reaching for my towell.

"You are!" I hissed back. A smile curved up his lips. Great, now he went from shocked to... playfull.

"Yes. Yes I am." He whisperd, whipping water off my neck. I pulled back just alittle bit.

"No Jake. Bad boy." I said, swatting his noise softly. His smile grew wider. Ugh! Shut up Renesmee!

"Nessie...?" He said, leaning over me. I tucked in my towell and crossed my arms across my chest, trying not to touch my bruse. Jacob chuckled and leand down closer to me. "Whats wrong?" he asked in my ear. I waited a while, trying to think of a good answer.

"Jake... you know why..." I answerd, not needing to finish my sentence. Jakes eyes flickerd to my towel then back to my face.

"Ok... but why are you even timpting me?" He asked, a smile never leaving his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you normally don't walk around in the middle of the night with just shorts and a towell on so I assumed..." he trailed off.

"Oh well...you see I couldn't get to sleep and it was getting really hot so I took a shower." I answerd, giving him a hopefull grin. He ran his fingers threw my wet hair.

"Hmm...it would have been perfe...never mind. That will work this time, but next time you deside to hang over me with no shirt on, don't expect me to hold back." he sighed, his eyes filled with laughter. I rolled my eyes and pushed him so I could get up. I grabbed my shirt off the edge of the bed.

"Dont look!" I demanded. He covered his eyes with one hand as I turned my body and quickly slipped on my tank-top.

I felt Jacobs warm arms under my shirt, wrapping around my waist. His lips moved across my neck, sending blast of hot air down my back. He turned me around and our lips combinded. He moved slowly, making every movement noticalbe. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.Jacob wrapped his arm around my face and pulled our lips back together, giving me no time to breath.

"What put you in this mood." I whisperd, thats all I could do. My heart was pounding so hard it actually hurt, but I didnt want it to stop. Jacob took a quick breath.

"I'm always in this mood. I've just learned to hold it back" He answerd, moving our lips again. We continued on like that in silence. Nothing moving but our hands and mouth. Then out for know-where a ear tingleing howell scrapes threw the night. A growell ripped out of Jacobs chest. Three more anwering howells follwed soon after.

"Jacob..." I whined, forcing our heads to detach. He stared at me for a moment, before anwering.

"Its non of my business. I think they can handle themselves." He whisperd back, trying to pull my face back to his. I heard the front door slam, and then a low howell right outside Jakes window.

"Jacob..." I repeated, this time more demanding. He just rolled his eyes and started kissing me again. This time I didn't move, just sat there and waited. He pulled away and leanded his forhead against mine.

"You are so Bella's daughter." He whisperd, more to himself. "...but you are a better kisser, and prettier." he finshed, before trying to kiss me again. I was overwhelmed by what he said. How could he know that I kiss better than mom, unless...

"You've kissed MOM before." I asked, still trying to belive the words myself. Jacob froze, his eyes growing wide. He opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Yes...I did...but...its...yes I did." He answerd, trying to make it sound funny. At first I was complety grossed out, then I was actully...happy.

"And...I'm...better...then her?" I asked, thats was a pretty good compliment to me. Jacob nodded his head and leanded in to kiss. He enjoyed me more than mom. Oh this was so a story I would have to hear when I see them again. If I ever do. I shook the thought out of my head and rapped myself around Jake every way possible. His body heat overflowed mine, making me forget everything else, including the howelling wolves waiting for mine.

"...so much better." He answerd.

"..at what?" a fimiler voice asked from out of know where. I lifted my head to see Embry, Quil, and Seth waiting in the door way. Seth was blushing beat red, tring to hide his eyes behind the others.Quil and Embry just stood there as if they see this everyday. Well they probably do, knowing Jacob's head.

"Sorry, are we...interupting you?" Quil asked, chuckling under his breath. I was speachless. Here I was, wearing bottie shorts and a tank-top, rapped around Jacob in everyway possilbe and three of my closest guy frineds just walk on in. It was as like me walking in on mom and dad. And Jacob was still making out with my neck. Yeah, I was kinda embarrised. I wiggle away a free hand and raped it around Jakes head.

"Jacob..." I whisperd in his ear. "I think you should stop."

"They can wait." He anwerd, holding up one finger.

"No its ok Nessie. We always see you sitting in the bed, making out with Jacob, wearing next to nothing. We're used to it." Seth said, throwing his head towards Jake. Jacob gave me one lass kiss before looking a Seth.

"Oh shut up. Your just jelious because you cant make out with her!" Jacob said. There was a whole buch of 'oohhhh's and 'BURN's echoing off the walls. Seth blushed again, his face turing firey. He squezzed his fist together, the blood rushing out of his arms.

"Oh yeah well...its kinda hard not to when thats all your around! It was the same thing with you and Bella. Except worse! Now we can actually feel it! All the freaking time!" He burned back. Jacob glared at him, the glare a lion gave a deer right before it was going to pounce. A 'Oh you are so going to wish you weren't born' glare. I quickly intertwined our hands,trying anything to get him to clam down. His shook his head, and gave me a reasuring smile.

"Its kinda funny how brave, and cool, you act around MY girl" Jacob snarled, tugging me closer. Seth's face glowed red with anger. His eyes were bulging out of his head. He squizzed his fist so hard they were as pale as I was, and i'm half dead (in a way).

"Jacob stop it ..please" I whisperd, trying not to make a scene,oh too late for that. Jacob looked down at my worried eyes and frowned.

"I was just playing around..Seth knows that, dont you Seth." Jacob answerd, giving Seth a playfull glare. Seth glanced over at me, then crossed his arms and stood behind Quil. I could tell he was hurt, badly. I wanted to know why, but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"What do ya'll want anyways?" Jake asked, getting up and pulling on his shirt. I climbed out of the small bed and flipped my ,curly, half wet hair into a ponytail.

"Just follow us" Embry said in a stern voice, his glar cutting at me. Me and Jacob gave each other a worried look then shurged our shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

I loved the way the cold, dead wind wipped around in my face as we sprinted into the trees. The sound of everyones soft paws gliding across the damp muggy ground. I swerved around the trees and threw the fog. Jake raced past everyone, nugging me as he flew by. My long legs moved swiftly underneath me as I went after him. Quil and Embry ran into me, squshing me between their large bodies.

"Fine" I whisperd, pushing myself off their sholders.

I pounced into the trees, jumping from branch to branch gracfully. I glanced down and saw Jaocb and Seth snapping at each other as they both fought to be in the lead. I flew down inbetween them and took off as fast as I could, grabbing Jakes ear and I zoomed by. He picked up speed and ran next to me. Seth appeard on the other side of me, his shaggy tan fur rubbing againt my leg.

It was a quite, cloudless night, for me that is. I knew that wasn't the same for my werewolfs brothers, who were more than likely chatting away about nothing like teenage girls. I started into their eyes, trying to see what the major topic was about. Thats when I first relised it. Each set of eyes had there own tint, their own dark shades of yellow, and their own story. It shocked me how much I could see in those brave eyes. It wasn't like looking into mom and dads lovely golden eyes, or Jaspers hard cold, knowing eyes, or Alices hyper engetic liguid eyes.

Their eyes were yellow stones that shined different shades, like minture suns , glowing warm and strong. Embry eyes were sad and a more darker yellow, almost brown tint that bearly shined, but was still amazing to look at. Quil on the other hand had a completly different set of eyes. His were pure yellow, not a light buttery yellow like Seths or a bright light orange like Pauls, but yellow. There was no inbetween shade with his eyes.

I didnt need to look at Jacobs eyes. His were ingraved into my mind. Big, bold and glowed more the longer I looked at them. His eyes were browner than Embry but they werent sad, they were strong and lovefill. Never telling the same story twice. It reminded me of my dads eyes, but not as sharp.

I was so lost in each set of eyes that I didnt notice where we were going untill the salty smell flutterd in my nose. We tured around a large clump of twisted trees and I could hear the waves crashing against the white, misty shore. The moons beams reached out and touched each little pebble in the sand, making them glitter like cuts of glass. The water was dark and smooth, rolling and reaching back as if it was doing a deadly dance.

Jake nugged my leg once, telling me to stop. Then him and the rest of the huge wolfs floated back into the trees. There was a loud ripping sound then a "Shi...move!" hear and there. I just shoke my head and giggled, then pushed my toes in the warm sand. Tiny little crabs crawled across my feet, like little ants marching away back to the sea.

There was a loud, back breaking crack and then all the boys charged out of the trees running and triping over them selfs as they fell down the hill. I cocked my head and rised my eyebrow, trying to figure out why they were in such a hurry to get down here. I glanced to the left, then the right and relised the only thing to charge at was me.

"No!" I screamed playfully, holding my hands out in front of me. Yeah, like that was going to do any good. Jacob wrapped one arm around me and pounded me into the ground. The heat off his chest buring my tanktop. Pain darted threw me, making me let out a little cry of pain and grab my chest.

"Oh yeah! Crap! Sorry Nessie." Jake whisperd getting up and then offering me a hand. "You ok?" I nodded my head and gave him a warm hug. That didn't last long. He was quickly ripped out of my arms and was tackled by Quil and Embry. Jake threw them off and pounded him into the ground, making a hole where they landed. I was glad we were all a little bit stronger than normal or that would have really hurt. Seth ran down and jumped on Jacobs back, making Jake collasped to the sand next to Quil and Embry.

I was kinda shocked that he could acutually do that. I watched as the boys tackled each other, making more and more craters into the ground. They were all shirt less and their perfect abs shone in the moon. Even if I saw three of them as my closest brothers, I was still aloud to think they had awesome bodies, right? I let out a slow breath and shiverd as the wet wind wrapped around me. Jacob saw me shivering and was behind me in seconds, hugging me from behind. Quil and Embry stood in front of me, blocking the soft wind and Seth was , as usual on my side, a little closer than normal.

"Cold?" Embry asked raising a heavy eye brow.

"Not anymore, now that im surrouned by walking heaters" I giggled winking a Jacob.

"Well then I guess that means your not in the mood to go cliff jumping" Quil smerked, shaking his head. I stuck my toung out and gave him a glare.

"Bring it!" I answerd, taking off for the cliffs. I was there in seconds zipping up the rocky hill. It felt good to beat them, making me the fastest, well right now atleast. They were soon huffing and puffing up the cliffs and next to me. Thats what they get for sprinting. "I win" I cheered, pointing and laughing.

"Oh...K...so that means...you can go...first" Embry gasped inbetween breaths. I looked down the steep cliffs and into the black, icy water.A blast of wind smacked me, making my feet take a step back.

"Uhh...no thats ok...why dont you Quil? Or what about you Jacob? Seth?" I chatterd, hugging myself closer. Quil shook his head then placed a arm on my shoulder and started pushing me.

"Come on Nessie. We went all the way up here for you" He chuckled, shoving me closer and closer to the end of the large rock we were standing on, the cliff. Jake tried to hold back a laugh and started helping Quil, Embry soon joined them. Seth came up from behind me, wrapped a arm around my waist and started dragging me.

" No really guys, I would but...look at what I am wearing, I can jump in this. Id be frozen as soon as I hit the water." I whined, trying to shake them off me. Jacob came to a hault and pulled me out of the huddle of boys. He gave me a check out then nodded his head in agreement.

"Shes right, theres no way Im letting her jump in this, its already showing off everything shes got, I dont want it to be wet to." He whisperd, spinning me around. Well that not what I was thinking, I was more worried about how cold I would be, but hey it works. Well, atleast I thought it did.

"Fine, then just let her strip down. Bra and underwear will work just fine. Collage girls do it all the time, and I know Nessie has a way better body then most of them." Seth said, staring me up and down. I blinked twice, my mouth dropping to the ground. Did Seth just say that. Sweet, little Seth. I wasnt the only one who was shocked. Quil and Embrys eyes were wide and poping out of their heads like cartoons. Jake's face was blank, but his eyes were sharp and ferce, flaming in madness.

"What did you just say?" He growlled, taking a step towards Seth. Seths face went pale, and his chin harding. He shook his head and took a slow step forward.

"You heard me. Im aloud to look arnt I?" Seth hissed back, jabbing a finger in Jacobs cheast. What has gotten into him? The old Seth wouldnt even dare think about doing what he just did, or say. But this is a new Seth, a fearless, angry Seth. He didn't look like the little kid that tagged along anymore.

Jacob popped his neck and joitled his hands into fists. "You better take it back, and say your sorry to her" Jake comanded, takings Seths finger and shoving in down,almost ripping off his arm. Seths glanced at me, then sent his glare back to Jacob.

" Say sorry? Why? She should take it as a complament." Seth hissed, winking at me.

" Well ...I...didn't" I whisperd, scared of this new Seth. His eyes fell to me, then he steped around Jake and towards me.

" Where do you think your going! Say your sorry!" Jake yelled, his voice echoed off the trees. Seth looked back behind him and growlled, then placed a hand on my shaking sholder.

" Whats wrong Nessie?" He whisperd, tilting his head to one side. He looked like the real Seth again, but only for a second. He twisted his arms around me waist and started pulling me closer. I tryed to shove my self away

"Seth! please stop" I whisperd back, trying not to make him to mad. To tell you the truth, I was kinda scared of this new Seth, really scared.

" Fine then." He growlled. I flintched at the tone of his voice. It was so sharp, so rude, so..not Seth. Jacob grabed Seth and flung him off me and into the ground

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob yelled, wrapping a arm around my waist, showing his teeth to him as if he was a wolf (you know what I mean)

"Yeah man, whats gotten into you?" Embry asked, pulling Seth up harshly. Seth dusted off his knees and glared at all of us.

"I was just trying to make sure she was ok. Look! your scaring her" Seth answerd, pointing at me.

"No you are!" Jake hissed, standing infront of me. Seths face went from pale to a deep red. His pretty brown eyes grew black and a deep growlled ripped out of his chest. He launched himself at Jacob, sending him into the ground.

"Shut up!" he yelled, pounding Jakes head to the dirt. I let out a high pitched cry and tried to jump in between then. but Quil stopped me before I could take another step. Embry started pulling on Seth but was soon thrown off and into a tree. Jacob fliped Seth and shoved him into a mossy rock. I shook my head, not beliving what was happening.

"Stop it!" I pleaded, tears starting to form in my eyes. Seth jumped on Jakes back, but was soon thrown off by Embry. Quil quickly grabed on of his arms, while Embry held on to the other. Seth snapped and hissed, like a angry animal. Thats what he was right now, a pissed off animal. Jake ran over to me and stroke my face. His head was bleeding badly, the deep red liquid gushing out like a mad stream.

"Jake your head" I whiperd, pushing my hand onto the open wound. I could already feel it starting to grow smaller. I glance at Seth, wishing I didnt. He was glaring at me with black eyes and a huge purple bruse over his forhead. It was starting to redden, but it still look bad and painfull.

"What about me?" Seth asked, sounding very hurt, the pain overflowing in his words "Do you not care about me?"

" Seth...I do..but not the way you think I do. And right now I really dont like you. I hate this side of you." I whisperd, hoping he wouldnt blow up.

"Side of me? What are you talking about? Its me." He said, now looking confused. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No..no its not Seth" I anwerd him, hoping this conversation would end. He looked so hust, and I didnt know what say.

"Yes it is! And if you hate it then... Fine! I guess You dont want me around then. " He hissed, shoving his arms free from Quil and Embry. Before any of us could stop him, he was gone, lost in the forest.

"Come on lets go! We have to go and get him." I cried, but no one moved. I glanced at them in shock. Our best friend just ran off into the forest, we had to go adn get him. Didnt we?

"Calm down Nessie, he needs time to chill, he is most likey just runnging home, we will check up on him tomarrow." Quil answerd, looking down.

"But..." I tried to argue, but Jake stoped me.

"He will be fine. He just got pissed off thats all." Jake whisperd. I shook my head, knowing I wasnt going to win.

We started running back home, no one was in the mood to jump now. I looked for any sign of my tan wolf brother, but had no luck.

-He will be there tomarrow, and he will be his normal self again.- I keep on telling myself. -He has to be there-

Doesnt he?


End file.
